Valentine Countdown
by purpleheart10
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! CREDDIE. One-shot.


**11:50 pm**

I got out of bed and grabbed a nice clean shirt from my drawer before putting on the pants resting on top of my computer chair. I hurriedly combed my hair and made sure I sprayed some perfume before getting out of my room quietly.

My mom was already sleeping in her bed and I couldn't help but imagine the look on her face when she'd find out that I wasn't sleeping yet. So I had to be as quiet as possible if I didn't want her to go berserk about having a son who would sneak out in the middle of the night.

I made my way towards the living room when I realized I had nothing to bring with me. I looked around and thankfully, fate was on my side. I spotted my mother's flower vase on top of the coffee table. I stopped myself from grabbing three stems of red roses because being the obsessive compulsive that she was, my mother would clearly notice the missing flowers the next morning. I grabbed one instead and headed to the door.

**11:52 pm**

It was dark and quiet outside our apartment. The only source of light was from the window on the far end of the hallway. The moon was unusually bright that night and somehow, I've found encouragement in it. It may looked like I was confident but deep inside, the butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't settle down.

I leaned against our door heavily and while holding the rose with my hand, I took out my phone from my side pocket and typed some words quickly. After successfully sending my message, I waited patiently as a grin was plastered upon my face.

This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

**11:53 pm**

One minute had passed and still, nothing. I started pacing back and forth when I realized that the sound of my footsteps was loud enough to overcome the silence that was ensuing in the hallway. I couldn't afford to wake someone up that night. Especially not my overprotective mother.

I stopped abruptly and stood in front of the Shay's apartment door, thinking if I should knock or try to pick the lock like what Sam usually does. Knocking could work but still, it would create a lot of noise. Besides, I only needed one person to wake up.

I searched for misplaced hairpins or something that could do the work inside my pockets but I found none. I even considered going back inside my apartment to get one but I wouldn't take the risk of getting caught.

Where is Sam when you need her!

**11:56 pm**

I told myself repeatedly not to panic but it didn't work. My hand was already balled in a fist, ready to knock on the door when it suddenly swished open in front of me. I almost jumped by the sudden motion. This is what I get for watching scary movies alone at night.

I shook myself off and raised my eyebrows at the person standing before me. It was already late. Good thing I got out of bed a little bit earlier than planned.

"What took you so long?" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry. I forgot I wasn't supposed to sleep."

I shook my head but smiled at Spencer before he eventually let me in.

**11:57 pm**

I asked Spencer if he was sure that Carly was sleeping soundlessly in her bedroom. He said he checked up on her twenty minutes ago before falling asleep on the couch, waiting for my text message. I suddenly felt guilty that I made Spencer stay up this late so I promised to buy him a smoothie after our iCarly rehearsal tomorrow. Yeah, I know it's cheap but it's the best payment a teenager like me could offer.

I thanked Spencer and let him lead me to the bottom of the stairs. I was about to go up when he called my name suddenly. I turned around to face him. He was giving me a weird look that got me confused at first but then, I eventually got his message.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything against your will." I smirked as Spencer finally gave me his thumbs up before he went inside his room to continue his slumber.

**11:58 pm**

I opened her bedroom door carefully and quietly walked inside. I caught her sleeping soundlessly in her bed. She was facing the door and I could see her face clearly from the light emitted by her lampshade. Her hair was neatly tucked behind her ear and her lips were formed into a tiny little smile.

I went further inside and absorbed everything that my eyes were seeing. I've never been inside Carly's room before because I thought of it as an invasion of someone's privacy. Well, Carly had already seen my room anyway and at least I got Spencer's consent to be here tonight. Almost everything was pink and girly. I laughed to myself because it was so Carly.

The pictures pinned on a cork board on top of her dresser suddenly caught my attention. I quietly walked towards the other side of the room and studied each of them. Most of the pictures included Carly and Sam, some with Spencer, and the rest, the three of us. There was a picture of her mom and dad on the very top of the board.

My eyes continued wandering until they found a picture on the center of the board. It was a picture of me and her, taken during a school dance. She was looking good in her pink dress as usual. Her eyes were glowing and she was wearing the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with her. Okay, maybe. But her smile is truly heart-melting. So when the picture was printed, she was the only one looking at the camera. No surprises there.

**11:59 pm**

I made my way towards the sleeping girl and knelt down in front of her. I smiled to myself. What did I do to deserve this girl in front of me?

My Carly looked like an angel when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but admire her beauty. She really has beautiful and expressive eyes, a perfect little nose, and cheeks that had a natural pinkish color in them. But it was her lips that always drove me into temptation.

"Freddie..." Okay, that interrupted my moment.

Did she just talk in her sleep? More importantly, did she just whisper my name? That really caught me off-guard. Could it be possible that she was dreaming of me? Maybe. How cute was that? I usually dream about her too. Does that make us soulmates? It suddenly reminded me of Twilight. You know, Bella whispering Edward's name in her sleep all the time.

Seriously... Twilight? I must be insane.

I shrugged the thought off and stood up quietly while listening to the tick tock sound of the clock on the wall.

**And Five… Four… Three… Two…**

**12:00 midnight**

That was it...

I pressed my lips gently on hers the moment I saw the clock turn 12. I felt like Prince Phillip, waking Sleeping Beauty up from a deep sleep. That's perfect. Carly had always been my princess ever since I saw her when we were little and just like the Prince, I would do anything for her. I'd conquer every obstacle, fight evil dragons, and walk through thick brown boughs covered with thorns just to be with her.

Wait! First, Twilight and then Disney's Sleeping Beauty? Was this the consequence of being in love with the girl of your dreams this much? Ugh. I gotta stop watching this kind of movies with my mom, Carly, and Sam. Maybe I should start hanging out with Spencer and watch Galaxy Wars or some movies guys usually like instead.

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Carly move a little and soon after, her eyes started to open slowly. She then looked around the room and when our eyes met, her half-smile turned into a full one. She sat up eagerly and ran her hands through her perfect hair before raising her eyebrow at me. Even as simple as waking up in her pajamas, she still managed to look adorable and unbelievably gorgeous.

"What is all this?" she asked sweetly.

I bashfully handed her the rose and her soft laugh echoed inside the room. She looked at me with those sparkling eyes and extended her hand to accept it. Her palm brushed against mine and the sudden contact sent electricity through my body.

"Happy Valentines Day Carly." I was glad I managed to say that.

She rose gracefully from the bed and twirled her arms around my neck. She smiled her sweetest smile and I loved it. I loved the fact that that smile was meant only for me, for Fredward Benson, and no one else.

"Come here." She leaned in and greeted me back with the sweetest kiss I never thought I would be getting that night. I just love it when Carly was being aggressive. It was the only thing I needed every time I was having second thoughts on what my next move should be. I was new to this and I never wanted to disappoint Carly.

My hands found themselves on her waist, pulling her closer to me if it was even possible. I suddenly remembered what I told Spencer before I came upstairs. But I had no intentions to stop whatever we were doing. It wasn't just a kiss we were sharing. We were pouring out every emotion we had for each other. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We were so lost in our own perfect little world that the loud slamming of the door downstairs didn't stop us.

"Fredward Benson! Come down here this instant!"

That did the trick! Carly and I released each other immediately at the sound of my mother's voice. She grinned at me as we both turned our heads to the clock resting on top of her bedside table. I shook my head and smiled in disbelief.

**12:34 am**

There is just no way, no way we kissed that long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Valentines Day! ^_^  
**


End file.
